Trials of Love
by sunchaser116589
Summary: Daine and Numair. They ponder whether to reveal their love. A new character comes along. What will happen? Will Numair's old lover win him back? Or will he stay true to Daine? Read to find out. READ AUTHORS NOTE! M rated
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Daine, Numair, Tortall, ect. are not owned by me or my friend. Tamora Pierce owns all of it.**

**A//N: EVERYONE READ!**

**Ok, so, this is a sorta special story. I'm writing/updating this story for a girl named Elisa. She came up with all the ideas for the story, and everything (except for the author's notes, and, obviously, Tortall charries), is hers, not mine. So send reviews, and we'll both read them, although if you have ideas for the story you'll have to address the reviews to her. Yep. So… have fun with chapter one. Rhymes…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter one  
Back in Tortall  
Daine rode on her grey pony, Cloud, trotting along in the streets of town.

She was thinking about what her and Numair should do about their love. Should they  
tell everyone, or keep it a secret? If they told everyone, they wouldn't have to be secret about it, hiding it, pretending in public. But then everyone would think it a 'scandal', although there were obviously still rumors going around about how Numair had lost his head over a pretty face, long before they both realized their love. If they kept it secret, their friends would think of them the same as always, and they wouldn't have to explain. She sighed inwardly, confused.

The girl looked toward her teacher who was riding  
with her, the black robe mage Numair. He glanced back at her with a questioning look. Daine smiled at him and turned to look at the path ahead of them.

_I love him_, she thought, _I really do._  
The smile stayed on her face as she thought of him, with his brown eyes, and that  
long black hair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**((A//N: K people, REVIEW on it so far please. Wow my dad laughs loud…))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I/We don't own Daine, Numair, Tortall, ect. Tamora Pierce does.**

**A//N: Hiya again. I've got another update for you all.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I love him_, she thought, _I really do_.  
The smile stayed on her face as she thought of him, with his brown eyes, and that  
long black hair._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two

"Are you okay magelet?"

Daine turned to see Numair, "I'm fine Numair" she  
reassured with a soft smile.

She let Numair catch up with her. Softly, she asked  
asked,"Should we tell them?" Numair looked at her.

"I don't know" he said "do you want to, sweet?"

Daine thought about this for a moment and said Llets  
just see what happens if we don't tell anybody" she said with a little  
wicked grin. Numair chuckled lightly, which made her grin bigger. Daine  
could tell that they were a few minutes away from the palace. She pulled her  
cloak tighter around her small form as a gust of wind blew.

"Can we please get start going faster?" Daine pleaded to Numair. "No need to beg, maglet" he said with a laugh.

They started to gallop to the giant castle.

After ten minutes, the two mages were in the stables getting off their  
horses Silently, they took off all their tack, and rubbed the horses down.

"Lets go magelet" Numair said when they were done. Daine nodded as gave both horses a silent goodbye.

They walked into the giant halls of the castle, and into the throne room, spotting king  
Jonathan of Conte, queen Thayet of Conte, and the king's Champion, Sir Alanna  
of Trebond, and Sir Raoul of Goldenlake.

"Welcome back Daine, Numair" said the king.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**((A//N: Alright, REVIEW please…))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Daine, Numair, Tortall, ect. Tamora Pierce does.**

**A//N: Alright friends, who's happy to see another chapter? Lol, this one's longer, so be happy.**

Chapter three  
Daine and Numiar bowed. "We are glad you got here safely," Thayet said.  
"You may go back to your rooms and unpack all your belongings" Jonathan  
said.

Daine noticed a woman standing next to Raoul; she had black hair and  
very fair skin. _Pretty_ Daine thought, _I wonder who she is_.

They turned and

headed for the door

"And Daine," Alanna called.

Daine turned and looked at  
the lioness "there is a mare in the stables that is acting strange. Will you  
please go and see what is wrong with her?"

Daine nodded and they went out of  
the giant doors. Numair squeezed Daine's hand when the doors closed fully  
"If you need me" he said "I shall be in my study", and he walked to a different  
hallway. Daine turned towards the stables.

_The two-leggers say you are acting strange_ Daine said to the chestnut mare.  
_It's the hay_ she said, nodding to the food tray with her head,_ it tastes like poison, so I  
wont eat it, and then the two-leggers want to ride me and I get weak because I  
don't eat, and now they wont feed me at all as punishment for laying down  
for a moment to rest when one of the scribes galloped me for four hours  
straight. _

Daine walked to look at the hay and said to the horse, _No wonder it  
tastes like poison_. Daine held up the hay. _It's moldy._ Daine walked out of  
the stall and called, "Stefan"

Then in a short moment, Stefan the hostler came  
with an "Aye, Ma'am."

"Who puts hay in this stall?"

Stefan thought for a  
moment "I believe its Perin the clerk's job for that mare"

_Perin of course_.  
Daine thought _Always willing to woo and never to work. _"Next time you see  
him" Daine said,"tell him he better put fresh hay in the stall unless he  
wants a beating"

Stefan chuckled at that.

Daine went out the stables to go  
to the bathing rooms. She striped off her clothes and went in the heated water.  
The girl could hear someone in the other room next to hers. There was a beautiful  
voice humming as the woman started to take off her clothes. When Daine  
heard splashing, she supposed that the woman was getting in the bath, then  
the humming turned into singing  
"Think of me  
Think of me fondly,  
When we've said goodbye.  
Remember me  
Once in a while -  
please promise me  
you'll try

_Who is that singing? I wonder…_ Daine asked herself

We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but if  
you can still  
remember  
stop and think  
of me.  
Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things  
which might have been . . .  
Think of me,  
think of me waking,  
silent and  
resigned.  
Imagine me,  
trying too hard  
to put you  
from my mind.

Recall those days  
look back  
on all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do -  
there will  
never be  
a day, when  
I won't think  
of you" 

Then the singing stopped when the mysteries woman got out.

Daine  
got out also, determined to find out who the woman was. She put on the robe  
that was on neatly on a hanger in the room, and went out the door. She looked  
down the hall and saw a the woman, but only the back of her. She also wore  
a robe and, her hair was long and black. She again to sing, and a  
white wolf started to walk with her. She didn't seem scared, but to  
Daine's surprise, she started to scratch the wolf's ears.

_Who is this woman_?  
Daine thought.

She followed her from a distance, and then went to the King's  
Own wing. The girl continued to follow until the woman stopped at a door. It had  
gold plating for whom the room belonged to but Daine was too faraway to read  
it.

The woman opened the door, and she and the wolf went inside. When the  
door was closed, Daine walked up to see who lived there. Her eyes went wide  
at what it said  
_Raoul of Goldenlake_

She must have been the girl who quickly left when she came in to be welcomed by Raoul. Shaking her head, Daine went to her own rooma.  
She changed into a simple white shirt and black breeches and boots. It was  
almost night fall.

Dinner would be served soon.

She ran a brush through her  
smoky brown hair and put it up in a hair tie, then walked to the dinning room  
and saw were Numair was sitting, by the Lioness, Onua, Raoul, and the woman.  
"Ah magele,t" Numair said when he saw her," come sit."

She did just that,  
"Hello," said the woman next to Raoul "I don't believe we have meet"

Her hand  
came up for a hand shake and said,"I'm Danayl (Danielle) but please, call me Saty."  
Daine's hand went to the shake and she said,"I'm Daine"  
"So, Numair tells me that you have wild magic?"

Daine nodded

"That means you  
can talk to animals?"

Again Daine nodded

"I have a pet wolf that would like  
some company when I am doing things to Raou…. I mean, when I'm busy" Her  
cheeks flared red as also Raoul's. Apparently he had listened too.

"Well sure I  
would be happy to accompany your wolf while you are busy" Daine said, trying  
to look like she did not noticed

"Thank you" Saty said, the blush never  
leaving her face.

Soon dinner was over and as Daine got up, Saty said "Come,  
I would like you to meet Aden"

_Aden must be the wolf,_ Daine thought.

Daine  
followed Saty to Raoul's room. She opened the door.

The room was  
quite big.

There on the sofa the wolf was napping. As they came inside, his  
ears pricked up and he jumped off, sniffing the girl.

_You  
must be Daine_, Aden said, _I sensed you following me and my mistress_.

"I sensed  
it too"

Daine turned and jumped a little at what Saty said

"You heard him  
talk to me?" Daine asked

"Yes I can do that, and there is not a bit of wild  
magic or the gift in me"

Daine looked she needed Saty to explain and she did.  
"See I was raised into a clan called the wolf barbarians. They  
rode on wolves instead of horses and they were able to talk to there wolves,  
and fight and things like that, and now I am the leader of the wolf  
barbarians and I left to come visit Raoul, Alanna and Jon."

"I see" Daine  
said

"You can also shapshift, right?" Saty asked

"Yes I can" Daine said as  
she nodded. "Well did you just want me to meet him?" Daine asked

"Yes you may  
go to your room now if you wish"

"Well goodnight it was nice meeting you"  
Daine replied as she walked out of the door. She went to her room whitch was  
right next to Numair's.

She took off her breeches and boots leaving on only  
her loincloth and shirt, and soon was in a deep sleep.

She woke to a scratching at the door. The girl got up and pulled on a pair of  
breeches and opened the door to no other then Aden the wolf

_They are mating  
again_. He said.

_Well come in come in until they are done_. Daine replied, and let him  
into the room. He quickly sat on the bed and Daine closed the door.

_May I  
sleep in here?_ He _asked I'm still quite tired and the man woke me up kicking  
me off the bed._

Daine nodded and said, _I'm tired as well let's get some sleep._  
Daine laid down on her bed again, and Aden did as well.

Daine woke up once more to a knocking  
at the door.

She quietly went to the door as to not wake Aden, and opened it  
door to a smiling Numair.

"Come, love" he said with a swift kiss in the lips.  
"Let's get some breakfast"

"Hold on, I need my boots, " she replied as she put  
them on.

"So this must be the wolf Saty was talking about" Numair said  
as he laughed a little.

"Yep."

She got up put on a hair tie and went  
out the door.

They walked through a hallway and into the dinning room again.  
Quietly, the two sat down to enjoy a silent meal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

**((A//N: K, the author just made a third chapter. Well, you kinda already know that since you're reading this… Still… Yep… REVIEW PLEASE!!))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Daine, Numair, Tortall, ect. Tamora Pierce does.**

**A//N: I've got a new chapter guys! Aren't you proud? Well, I would be proud, but I can't be, since I didn't write it… But still! Anywho, it's really long, so be happy.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter four  
Daine was done eating. She got up and said to Numair," I'm going to go take a  
bath, alright?"

Numair nodded, and she walked to the bathing room once again.

Stripping  
off her clothes, she slipped in the warm water. Daine promptly fell asleep. When she woke up, she had prune fingers. The girl quickly got out and  
dried off. She put on her robe and held on to her clothes, closing the door and  
walking to her rooms.

The girl changed into green shirt and black breeches. Brushing her hair, she soon had it up in a horse tail. She walked out of the  
room, walking to the grassy stream that was right out side the royal  
forest. Sitting down, she looked at the pond and talked to the fish.  
She saw a reflection in the pond that wasn't hers.

A boy was looking up at her from the water. He seemed like he  
was going to pounce on her, but before he could, the girl called out,"I know you're there Perin."  
She turned her head around and saw Perin's stupid little grin fall.

"How'd  
you know it was me?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

She wasn't going to  
tell him to leave because that just wouldn't be polite. Numbly, Daine smiled.

"I hear you went to the Divine Realms." He  
added.  
"Yes, Numair and I went and we met my parents."

Daine wondered were he was  
going with this. Could he just be making conversation?

The boy said," Um, Daine?"

Daine looked up at Perin with question.

"Would you like to go on a walk?"

"Er, sure." she replied.

It was already late afternoon and a walk would  
be good.

They got up and walked into the woods, walking away from the palace.

They sat down at the pond in the woods and were just  
looking at its beauty.

Perin looked at Daine and when Daine glanced tiredly back at  
him, her exhaustion over the past few days finally catching up to her as she relaxed, he leaned forward and swiftly kissed her.

Daine shoved him away and stood up.

"What in Mithros name is wrong with you?"

"Ah come on, you know you liked it." He  
said with a smirk as he stood up.

"No, I didn't." she growled back.  
"Well, lets try it again."

Perin got it this time, pushing her up to a  
tree so she was trapped, never leaving contact with her mouth, no matter how  
much she tried to pull away.

"Let me go!" she was able to say finally.

He looked at her slapped her on her left cheek.

"Don't talk while I'm trying to please  
you" he grumbled.

He started unbuttoning her shirt and was half way done when  
something grabbed him off Daine, throwing him into a tree.

Daine couldn't see who it was, but she could tell the person was very tall.

Then the person sent of ball of magic at the boy, so hard that he started bleeding. The stranger  
sent another wave of magic at the him before saying,"When a lady says no," the person  
paused to send a bit of lighting Perin's way as he attempted to get up," They mean it." Daine had finally identified the man.

"Get out of here now!"

Perin nodded and warily got up, never leaving his  
attackers eye's.

"Now!" the man hissed again.

Perin ran for his life.  
The man turned to Daine and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay, magelet?"  
"Numair…"

Daine wrapped her arms around her tall teacher, before pulling away  
slightly to look at his face, and then kissed him softly on the lips.

The girl attempted to pull back, but before she could do anything, he had pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
Meanwhile, Perin was running and stopped for a breath.

He looked back at  
Daine and Numair and saw their black outlines, watching them hug. What  
happened next almost made him vomit. He saw Daine kiss Numair.

What's going on? He's like thirteen years older then her and she likes him? Ewwww.

He  
went over behind a tree and threw up his lunch. The boy wiped his mouth but then  
saw them really kissing like the way real lovers kiss. That made him  
throw up his breakfast.

How long has this been going on?

He asked himself, then just ran back to the palace.  
Meanwhile, Numair and Daine broke apart from the lack of oxygen.

"Are you  
okay?" he asked again.

Daine nodded.

He cupped her cheek and rubbed the hurt  
away from the slap with his thumb.

"Where did you come from?" Daine asked "I  
saw you walking into the woods with Perin and followed you two." Numair replied  
simply.

She frowned

"Why didn't you come and stop him earlier. You saw  
him kiss me. Wouldn't that make you a bit mad?" She asked

"Daine, I was  
furious, but I knew that if I came then, you would get all mad and say you  
could handle it yourself. But when he was ripping off your shirt I knew you  
weren't going to do anything, so then I came." He answered matter-of-factly.

"You know me all to well, Numair." Daine said, right before her mouth was  
covered by his.

He pulled Daine into his lap.

She felt his hand rest  
on her upper thigh.

The girl broke away and looked at him.

"Mind if I put my hand  
there?" he asked with a devilish grin

Daine shook her head while saying, "Not  
at all."

She pulled him into another kiss.

Daine parted her lips enough to  
allow entrance to Numair's tongue, whitch gladly entered. For a moment they  
just enjoyed the taste of each other, although after awhile his hand slowly  
moved upward and rested right by Daine' breast, His hand went completely on  
her chest squeezed lightly. A moan escaped from Daine's lips and she felt  
Numair smile.

He pulled back and said, "Do you want this?"

Daine nodded and  
cupped his face and pulled him into another taste. He pulled out again and  
said, " Let's go to a real bed."

Daine nodded again and went up with Numair.

They  
walked out of the forest and right when they were by the big doors, Numair  
said, "I'll meet you in your room. There we will be one" He smiled  
devilishly.

Daine smiled and squeezed his hand tightly, She knew why Numair  
wanted to meet her in there, because if he went with her to her room then  
someone would see.

So she ran into her room. After about a minute there was  
a knock on her door,

"Magelet," Numair's voice came from the other side of  
the door. "I need to talk to you"

Daine opened the door and let Numair in.  
"Now, are you sure about this?" He asked once the door was closed.

"Of course  
I'm sure about it, Numair" Daine said as she walked up to Numair.

Without  
warning, Numair dipped Daine and kissed her. (Kind of like the way George  
kisses Alanna in 'Wild magic' when they first show him)

"Then lets get  
started." he said while he pulled Daine up. He waved his hand all over the  
room and his black magic spilled from his hand onto the walls and windows.  
"Why did you cast a silence spell?" Daine asked

"I don't know how loud you  
will scream."

Again Daine asked "Why would I scream?" Numair just laughed  
softly,  
But very soon she why.

Daine's head rested on Numair's bare chest, his arm wrapped around her  
waist. Though his breathing was calm, his heart beat had so much rhythm you  
could dance to it.

"Daine?" Numair asked.

She looked up to see her lover's  
face

"Yes?"

Numair took a deep breath.

"Jon asked me to go on a mission with  
the lioness and Sir Raoul for a few months"

Daine put her arm around Numairs  
torso and said, "Promise you'll come back alive?"

Numair chuckled slightly.  
"I promise, Magelet"

Daine moved her head enough to lightly kiss him, before  
falling into a deep slumber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A//N: La de da, review please, the author loves to hear your comments.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : **I don't own Daine, Numair, Tortall, ect. Tamora Pierce does.**

**A//N: Hi everybody! I've got a new chapter for you. Obviously lol.**

Chapter five  
Daine sleepily rolled over, expecting to feel Numair beside her. Her eyes snapped open when she realized he was not there.  
She quickly got out of the covers to face the cold morning air that rested on  
her unclothed body.

_I have no time do get dressed_ she thought as she turned into  
a wolf and ran out of her door, her claws making a clicking sound as she  
went through the halls.

Aden ran besides her

_It's to late_ he said _the  
storkman is gone_.

_I can still try to catch them_ she replied.

_Will you please  
tell me where they left?_

_The field right outside the royal forest_ he  
answered. _That's where me and my mistress last saw them_.

_How long ago was it?_  
She questioned.

_Five minutes ago. _

_Thank pack brother_ She gave a slightly relieved sigh, before she headed  
to the royal forest.

As she got close to the forest, she spotted hoof prints. Daine morphed  
a voice box and shouted, "Numair!"

Spots stopped trotting along the path infront of the wildmage.

The girl loped closer and the horse came in view.

She saw Numair get off Spots and started running towards her.  
The mage sprinted, and reached her lover. Quickly, she glanced about to see if anyone was about. Finding no one except for Numair and Spots, she slipped back to human form and fell into the mage's embrace.  
"Don't go." Daine mumbled in his chest

"I have to Magelet" he said.

He pulled Daine's stubborn chin upward and looked into her gray/blue eyes.

"I'll miss you" she whispered.

Numair's lips slowly moved onto Daine's. They  
stayed like that, not wanting to break apart. Numair slowly broke it

" I have to go." he said, still holding tightly to Daine's uncovered torso.  
"Do you know when you'll be back?" she asked.

"A month, hopefully, or more  
then a month. Mithros I'll miss you."

Numair gave her one last soft yet  
powerful kiss.

"I love you." she whispered

"I love you too, Daine." he replied.  
He gave her one last hug and slowly pulled away

"Goodbye, Numair." Daine said  
"Goodbye, Love"

He slowly walked to Spots and got on him with a little  
trouble.

He gave her one last glance and a sad smile.  
Spots started to gallop, and was out of sight in a matter of minutes.

Daine felt phantom lips on her cheek, and heard Numair's voice whisper, "Goddess bless,  
Magelet."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**((A//N: Hi. Yep, the author wrote a new chapter. For those of you who still don't understand lol, I'm kinda like a Beta for this story. The nice author gives me a chapter, I look it over and check spelling, and then I post it on her for all you lovely fans to read. Doesn't that rock? Lol, REVIEW!))**


	6. Chapter 6

UPDATE: Lol, wow, I haven't updated in awhile. Sorry! Didn't really see the point, and then my laptop blew up, and now I've got school and a job and no free time to even do my homework, much less take a few hours to type up something… Anyway, enough of my whining.

A few of you might remember a site I started called Twilight WildWood. I originally started it as a fanfiction site open only to fanfiction about Stephenie Meyer. It died because I kind of forgot about it, lol.

I've re-opened the site, updated it, re-designed it, added some new features, and opened the site to a bunch of authors. Tamora Pierce, Bruce Coville, Stephenie Meyer, ect. (There's a list on the site, but I'm not really concerned with people sticking to that list at the moment).

I'm looking for people willing to put their fanfiction up on the site. I'll take it down if it is really bad writing and things like that, but otherwise it is a lot like this fanfiction site we're on right now.

You might be wondering why I'm starting a new site then, right?

Well, my site will be a lot smaller, but I hope it will still be full of quality stories. You won't have to search thru thousands of silly stories just to find a few decent, well-written fanfiction pieces.

I hope my site will grow and people will enjoy visiting to see what new stories have been posted.

Right now I need some help starting the site.

I need authors. If you think you have some good, decent fanfiction, please go to .com and post it on the Fanfiction Center link. (You will have to join the site to do so. Just go to 'Subscribe and Fun' and join the TWW mailing list, which is really how people sign up.) It should be quick and easy.

I'm looking for someone who has the time to be a sort of Admin/Moderator. As much as I'd like to have the site all to myself, I don't have the time to advertise, update, and do 'quality control' inspections too.

If anyone is good with sites, you will be better than me. I like how the site is set up, but there are always a few changes that could be made to make it better.

I also need a researcher, if anyone wants to do that. I'd like to be able to keep tabs on popular authors, what books are coming out soon, appearances, ect. I have an 'Author News' page, but there isn't anything on it.

If you are interested in submitting a fanfiction, please go to: . com (just take the space out), become a member under 'Subscribe and Fun', then go to 'Fanfiction Center', make a new blog entry, and save it.

If you want to talk about anything else, either post on the forums (located at .com), make a comment to this new update, or email me.


End file.
